


Межвидовые трудности

by Mister_Key, tavvitar, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Animal Transformation, Fix-It, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Некоторые путешествия легче даются на четырёх, а не на двух.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам новости о том, что полицейские освободили пьяного ежика, застрявшего в мусорном баке.

— Где Кэп, чёрт бы его взял? Ну хорошо, Старк как в воду канул, но Стив?

Вопрос не был лишён ни смысла, ни актуальности. Романова только что в третий раз обыскала всю Башню — и в третий раз безрезультатно. Не считать же за удовлетворительный итог найденный в лаборатории хаос. Он-то как раз был совершенно нормален. А вот отсутствие ДНК-сигнатур Старка и Роджерса в пределах обозримой вселенной — точно нет.

У Клинта тоже было глухо. Наташа запустила записи ПЯТНИЦЫ и хмуро уставилась на ненормальную по всем меркам картину.

Никогда ещё на её памяти бардак не возникал сам по себе, но сейчас происходило именно это. Столы дергались и подпрыгивали, как при землетрясении, пробирки отплясывали звонкую предсмертную румбу, сами собой включались и выключались голоэкраны, что-то небольшое, тёмное, невидимое электронным глазом камеры, но удивительно мощное промчалось по полу, сшибая всё на своём пути, и пропало за раскрывшейся дверью.

— Пёс, — в ту же секунду сообщил Клинт. Он тоже смотрел запись, только другую, суточной давности. Голос в наушнике казался чертовски удивленным, и Наташа не могла его за это осуждать. — Ретривер или лабрадор, точно не скажу, был виден только две секунды. Быстрый.

— ПЯТНИЦА, — без особенной надежды на успех попросила Наташа. — Проверь не людей, а вообще всё живое крупнее мыши.

Это принесло плоды. К сожалению, не слишком удобоваримые.

— Это что.

Единственный глаз Фьюри грозил вывалиться из глазницы. Клинт, отдувавшийся за всю остальную команду, был не слишком впечатлён.

— Сводка о потерянных и найденных за последние сутки собаках. Список обращений в ветеринарную службу. Сложность в том, что в Нью-Йорке чёртова уйма собак. К тому же, мы не знаем его породу наверняка.

— Американская борзая, — буркнул Фьюри. – Думаешь, Роджерс всё-таки нашёл Старка?

— Думаю, он скорее нашёл причину, по которой вообще пришлось искать Старка, — проворчал Клинт. – И нет бы позвать кого-нибудь третьего, хоть Брюса, хоть Стрэнджа...

— Это же Кэп, — недовольно заметил Фьюри. – Вижу цель – не вижу препятствий. Ну и бардак же вы тут развели, честное слово! Глаз да глаз нужен, только отвернись...

— А вы бы нас ещё на пару лет оставили, сэр, а потом удивлялись, — огрызнулся Клинт. – Ну и как, спрашивается, искать в мегаполисе эту парочку?

Фьюри задумался. Потом его лицо просветлело.

— Наш парень из Бруклина, — заявил он. – Пару дней продержится даже так, в собачьей шкуре. А там поглядим.

— Хотите сказать, мы не будем прочёсывать город? – изумился Клинт. – А если с ними что случится? То есть что-нибудь ещё, кроме того, что уже?

Фьюри выкатил на него иронически блестящий глаз.

— Я бы на твоём месте переживал за город, а не за этих болванов. Ёж и пёс, с ума сойти!

Круглая крышка бака приподнялась и поехала в сторону. Пёс удвоил усилия. Некрупный ёж, державшийся за его спину короткими лапками, предупреждающе фыркнул. Длинная палка, которой пёс, как рычагом, поддевал плотно пригнанную крышку, угрожающе трещала, но не сломалась, и после долгих стараний крышка, звеня, упокоилась на земле.

Из бака дохнуло упоительным духом сырого мяса. Пёс, поставив лапы на края бака, сунул внутрь морду и выудил пакет, набитый котлетами для гамбургеров.

— Эй! – завопили сзади. – Эй! А ну пошёл вон! Дженис! Сколько раз повторять...

Пёс уже трусил прочь, держа в зубах добычу. Ёж, предвкушая трапезу, вертелся у него на спине и, время от времени начиная сползать, цеплялся за шлейку зубами.

Были дни, когда им везло меньше. Выпрашивать еду Стив ненавидел, да к тому же опасался подходить к людям слишком близко, и в собачьем брюхе начинало угрожающе урчать. Тогда Тони оставлял его ненадолго, исчезал в какой-нибудь трубе, слишком узкой для пса, и Стив, тоскливо поскуливая, ждал его оттуда. Длинный грязный хвост нервно бил по земле, а в глазах стыла тревога, но каждый раз ёж возвращался, грязный и мокрый, волоча за собой крысу.

Против крыс Стив ничего не имел. Мясо как мясо.

Ночевали они где придётся. Пёс ложился, выбрав местечко почище, и сворачивался меховым клубком, пряча нежный нос в собственную шкуру. С ежом было труднее: ночной житель, первую половину дня он трусил за псом, путаясь в собственных коротких лапках, и то и дело пытался свернуться и доспать. Стив пробовал брать его на спину, и на какое-то время это помогало, но потом Тони, разоспавшись, пытался скатиться. Не спасали даже обрывки шлейки, каким-то чудом ещё державшиеся на широкой светлой спине.

Тогда пёс, почти по-человечески вздыхая, брал его пастью и нёс. Иголки кололи язык и нёбо, ёж фырчал и старался не ворочаться, но Стив считал, что все эти неудобства — куда лучше, чем снова потерять Тони и остаться одному. Это не требовало никаких объяснений, просто было ясно – и всё тут.

К вечеру ёж, напротив, оживал и принимался носиться туда-сюда, фыркая и разыскивая еду. На улицах и в парках её оказалось не так уж трудно раздобыть, главное было – не попасться; внимание к себе они привлекали немалое. Не каждый день по краю тротуара трусит такая парочка.

К людям, пытавшимся его погладить, Стив относился с осторожностью. Не лаял и не скалился, но к себе не подпускал, а колючего спутника защищал что было сил. Пару раз пришлось и зарычать, но гораздо чаще предупреждающее рычание доставалось самому Тони: он, презирая собственные скромные габариты, лез в драку, словно бультерьер. Тогда Стив заслонял его собой и намекающе рычал. Ёж фыркал, по-медвежьи топтался на месте, возмущённо топырил иглы, но смирялся.

На ночь пёс устраивался в месте потеплей. Забирался повыше, стараясь оказаться подальше от людей – ночью на бруклинских улицах становилось небезопасно, — и терпеливо ждал, пока ёж, перебирая лапками, не вскарабкается ему на спину. После успешного штурма Тони падал на живот, растопыривая лапы, и принимался сопеть, сосредоточенно и громко. Мягкий живот не кололся, и даже то, что шевелиться было нельзя, не портило этих общих ночёвок, а с утра всё начиналось по новой, и каждый следующий день был похож на предыдущий – и совсем не похож на всю прошлую, нереальную, почти забытую жизнь.

— Нет! Нет, пустите! Пожалуйста!

Пёс поднял ухо и вскочил, глухо рыча. Он многого не помнил, но испуганный женский голос что-то будил в нём. Вздёрнул на лапы, заставил оскалиться и зарычать. Ёж оказался на земле, быстро побежал куда-то в сторону, но Стив не мог сейчас даже подумать о том, куда и зачем. Всё, что он мог сейчас – слушаться инстинкта, более древнего, чем даже инстинкты собаки, требовавшие бросаться и лаять на нарушителя спокойствия.

Он должен был защищать. Вот что вопил этот инстинкт. Он должен был оказаться рядом с тем, кто слабее, и любой ценой...

Нож блестел в темноте. Оторванная сумочка с длинной ручкой валялась в грязи, а её владелица, прижимая к груди фотокамеру, пятилась от троих молодчиков, пока не уперлась спиной в стену. Кажется, она просила не трогать её и оставить в покое. Кажется, ей что-то отвечали – тягучими, наглыми голосами мерзавцев, чувствующих близкую поживу и собственную безнаказанность. Стив не прислушивался к голосам; ему достаточно было запахов. Острый солёный страх, колющий в носу, как пузырьки лимонада, и тяжёлый, густой – немытого тела, химической дряни, перекисшей в венах.

Женщина вскрикнула снова, отчаянно и жалобно. Грязная рука уже тянулась к ней.

В следующую секунду Стив оказался в воздухе, прыгнув. Мир развалился на куски, грязный двор, заткнутый между изнанками домов, растянуло полосами, одутловатое лицо, искажённое страхом, мелькнуло перед глазами и ушло вниз, в пасти появился отвратительный вкус гнилой человеческой крови, кто-то завопил на два голоса.

Вертясь и кусаясь, не позволяя приблизиться к парализованной страхом женщине, Стив лаял и бросался – возможно, не так успешно, как в первый раз, но с явным нежеланием отступать.

— Ёбаная тварь!

Он кинулся снова и почти прокусил одному из ублюдков сухожилие. Получил по холке чем-то вроде кирпича, взвизгнул и извернулся, уходя из-под удара, походя цапнул ещё раз, под колено, заставив человека упасть в грязь. Ещё один, прорезая воздух ножом, кинулся вперёд, ругаясь на чём свет стоит – и Стив ничего не успел сделать, только встать между ним и жертвой. Если и будет шанс выбить нож, скажем, ударом плеча...

Тёмный комок свалился нападавшему прямо на голову. Впечатление было такое, словно кто-то взял рогатку и запустил Тони, как снаряд. Колючая бомба врезалась человеку пониже уха и словно бы прилипла; хриплый вопль понёсся, двоясь и разламываясь эхом, между грязных стен. Брызнула кровь, женщина, ахнув, подхватила с земли камень и занесла его над головой вопившего и шатающегося бандита, но бить не пришлось, он и так уже был не боец.

Тёмный комок, впившись зубами, трепал его за ухо, кровь струйками текла по шее. Стив залаял, и Тони, напоследок рванув добычу, отлепился от неё, скатился колючим каштаном и приземлился на подставленную Стивом спину.

Это даже не было больно.

Женщина уже не плакала. Сумочку она починила, привязав оборванную ручку к кольцу, а грязь с себя и спасителей оттёрла салфетками. На всего Стива их не хватило, но морду она отчистила, и теперь Стив боролся с желанием повести себя недостойно свободного пса и ткнуться, как хотелось, лбом под ласковую ладонь.

Тони, не страдавший подобными моральными трудностями, возбуждённо бегал по натянутой на коленях юбке и то и дело фыркал, требуя гладить.

— Я понятия не имею, чем вас кормить, ребята, — призналась женщина. – И откуда вы такие взялись. Но в команде вы работаете просто прекрасно. Спасибо.

Стив с трудом сдержал неприличный счастливый скулёж. Он сам не понимал, что с ним такое творится, знал только, что последние несколько часов были самым счастливым временем его жизни.

То есть **этой** его жизни. Была другая. Он помнил её еле-еле и как сквозь сон, но всё-таки не мог забыть до конца. Тони был и в ней тоже, они вместе... нет, он не мог вспомнить и не хотел вспоминать. Отчего-то становилось слишком тоскливо, словно вновь оказаться одному на улице и не знать, куда и зачем идти.

Поэтому Стив не вспоминал. Купленный спасённой женщиной стейк был вкусен, Тони трудился над своей порцией рядом, и жизнь была прекрасна.

Почти.

Стоило женщине заикнуться о том, что она знает хороший приют неподалёку, и Стив, рыкнув, подхватил сытого Тони осторожной пастью и, медленно пятясь, пошёл прочь.

— Но я же ничего плохого не предлагала! – вслед ему воскликнула женщина. – Там о вас позаботились бы!

Стив прибавил ходу, игнорируя недовольно ворочающийся в пасти колючий шар. Нет, мэм, спасибо, мэм. Он сам мог позаботиться о Тони – и совершенно не хотел оказаться в клетке, потеряв свободу.

— Но ведь что-то же я должна сделать в благодарность, — пробормотала женщина, снова опускаясь за столик. Она притянула к себе пострадавшую сумку, выудила из неё планшет и принялась печатать.

«...неожиданные спасители из трущоб: ёж и собака спасают журналиста!»

Фьюри отложил газету.

— Не буду говорить «я же говорил», — заявил он. – Хотя это так и есть. Мне нужна машина, пара сырых гамбургеров и три часа времени.

— Три часа? – подозрительно уточнила Романова. – ПЯТНИЦА почти неделю просматривает записи с камер наблюдения по всему Нью-Йорку, а вы собираетесь найти их за пару часов?

Фьюри только ухмыльнулся и повторил:

— Три часа, агент Романова. Готов поставить двадцатку.

— Клинт, разбей.

Оказавшись в условной безопасности безлюдного проулка, Стив остановился и выпустил негодующий комок. Тони вывалился из его пасти, отряхнулся, как от воды, и уселся, раскрыв зубастую пасть и показывая розовый язык.

Стив сел и уставился в маленькие блестящие глазки. Они уже не в первый раз так смотрели друг на друга: когда ты зверь, нет лучшего способа понять друг друга, разве что запах. Но Тони не был псом, и в его запахах Стив уверен не был – от ежа всегда пахло ежом, и немного гудроном, и почему-то железом и подземкой.

— Пфрррр, — сказал Тони. Он завертелся вокруг своей оси, словно очень колючее веретено, и зафыркал. – Фук! Фук!

Стив вопросительно тявкнул. Его спутник, видимо, потеряв терпение, подпрыгнул на месте и встопорщил иглы. Задрать голову как следует он не мог из-за того, что был ежом, существом, созданным для того, чтобы рыться в земле и в ней же добывать пропитание, но очень старался сделать так, чтобы Стив посмотрел вверх.

Над их головами, на высоте двух человеческих ростов, шла проржавевшая лента жести с выбитыми буквами, и если бы Стив умел читать, то прочёл бы на ней старомодное «Стэнли и сыновья: ремонт на любой случай».

Именно сюда, в закрытую сто лет назад дверь, Тони и стремился всей своей колючей маленькой душой. Он пробежал взад-вперёд перед высоким порогом, заросшим всякой дрянью, и принялся рыть.

Через пару минут Стив присоединился к нему и так заработал лапами, что грязь и слежавшиеся листья полетели в разные стороны.

Внутрь они попали через нечто, что раньше было выпуском для стока нечистот. Тони пролез внутрь первым и завозился внутри, звеня и топая, а Стив удвоил усилия и пролез в пахнущую железом и старым маслом темноту как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть схватить его и оттащить от грозившей рухнуть пирамиды из жестянок и стальных обрезков.

— ГАВ! – упрекнул он.

Тони совершенно не обратил на это внимания. Он вертелся и носился взад и вперёд, крошечной пастью хватал то одну, то другую деталь и, пыхтя, сносил их в центр тёмной мастерской. Потом требовательно уставился на огромный по сравнению с собой ящик, из которого торчали рукоятки инструментов, и благодарно ткнулся носом в нос Стива, когда тот зубами снял ящик с верстака и поставил перед ним.

— Фррр, — сказал он и потянул к себе ближайшую отвёртку. Ящик покосился, инструменты с лязгом высыпались из него на дощатый пол, и в следующую секунду дверь мастерской открылась.

Стив залаял. Просто не мог удержаться. Он ничего не понимал, кроме того, что они с Тони ворвались в чужой дом, а сам Тони решил заняться непонятным, но очевидно сложным и опасным делом, и потому лаял скорее от отчаяния и усталости, чем от чего-нибудь другого.

Ладно, ещё он всерьёз собирался не позволить никому – даже этому рослому типу, пахшему выделанной кожей и чем-то смутно знакомым, что никак не получалось определить, — причинить Тони вред.

— Привет, Капитан, — сказал тип.

Ёж оставил в покое отвёртку, которую безуспешно пытался ухватить лапками и зубами, и повернулся к нему, ставя дыбом колючий чуб.

— И тебя, Старк, рад видеть, — не дрогнул человек. – Знать бы, сколько вы сейчас понимаете...

— ГАВ, — предупредил Стив. Человек кивнул, словно понял, и медленно отчеканил:

— Вы спасли женщину. Значит, начали что-то вспоминать... или и не забывали вовсе. Меня зовут Ник Фьюри, и это я когда-то привёл вас, стервецов, во Мстители.

Он сделал паузу, давая время осмыслить, и в наступившей тишине Тони подкатился к Стиву под самые лапы.

— Если хотите снова помогать тем, кто слабее – идите за мной, — скомандовал Фьюри. – Если нет – я захватил пару гамбургеров. Вы ещё и доесть их не успеете, а уже пожалеете о том, что не пошли со мной.

Стив и Тони переглянулись. Потом ёж лёг на самую большую из отвёрток и поджал лапы, ещё и зубами придержал. Стив взял получившуюся конструкцию зубами и повернулся к человеку.

— Правильное решение, Капитан, — отреагировал Фьюри. – Не очень понимаю, как вы оба ухитрились натворить таких дел, но давайте разгребём это проклятое дерьмо.

— Я не умею делать из зверей людей, — терпеливо повторил Брюс. – Или правьте техзадание, или ищите другого специалиста.

— Например, кого? – ядовито уточнил Фьюри. Даже отспоренная у Романовой двадцатка не улучшила его настроения, когда выяснилось, что ни возвращение щита, ни визит в разгромленную мастерскую, ни даже прямой приказ заканчивать дурить и превращаться обратно не оказывают целительного эффекта. – Бартон, ты молчи. Я уже в курсе твоей теории.

— Но если поцеловать по-настоящему, с чувством, — затянул Бартон, ухмыляясь. – Вы же так их любите, Ник. Или вот Шэрон Картер, она будет просто счастлива обнять такого славного пёсика...

Стив утробно зарычал и оскалился.

— Иди и сам их целуй куда захочешь, — решил Фьюри. – Начни со Старка. Я слышал, на ежах полным-полно паразитов.

— Тор, — предложила Наташа. – Это явно злое колдовство. Как Старк вообще превратился? Есть идеи?

— Анализ записей не дал результатов, — вмешалась ПЯТНИЦА. – Он был в мастерской один. Рассматривал телефон и уничтожал бумаги из старых проектов. Трансформация заняла меньше секунды.

— То есть сидел-сидел Тони грёбаный Старк, а потом бах – и на его месте ёж? – Фьюри негодующе уставился на объект своего возмущения. Тот невозмутимо поглощал котлетку из гамбургера. Вторая уже упокоилась в собачьем желудке, и Стив время от времени облизывался. – Но что-то же они должны помнить?

— Журналистку они и вправду спасли, — заметила Наташа. – Я с ней поговорила. Они казались почти разумными, так она утверждает. Стоило завести разговор о приюте для животных...

Ник вздохнул.

— Зовите Одинсона, — решил он. – Пусть получает у Хеймдалля условно-досрочное для своего чёртова братца. Если кто и причастен, то только Локи.

На это ни у кого не нашлось возражений. Возражал только Тор, но Фьюри ткнул ему под нос фарфоровый таз с тёплой водой и блаженно плававшим на спине ежом, и возражения кончились.

— Да с чего я должен обращать вспять то, чего не делал? – склочно поинтересовался Локи. Заточение вовсе не улучшило его характер; и на животных, и на людей он смотрел с одинаковой неприязнью. – Я был в тюрьме. Если кто-нибудь подскажет мне способ одновременно находиться в двух местах, я, пожалуй, соглашусь с тем, что смертные небезнадёжны.

Фьюри хлопнул на стол перед ним толстый запылённый фолиант.

— Среброустый Локи, — процитировал он, — может превращаться в коня, сокола и лосося. Звери понимают его слова. Не морочь мне голову и поговори с ними.

Локи пожал плечами, неторопливо поднялся из-за стола и, звеня цепями, прошествовал к странной паре. Лежавший на звёздно-полосатой подстилке пёс поднял голову и предупреждающе гавкнул. Ёж, спавший у него между лап, проснулся и развернулся, настороженно глядя на визитёра.

Локи пробыл с ними не дольше четверти часа. Он не лаял и не фыркал, только говорил, негромко и непонятно, а вернувшись, заявил:

— Ну, ничего не выйдет, как я и говорил.

— Маг, зачаровавший их, даже сильнее тебя? – изумился Тор.

Локи посмотрел на него с досадливой нежностью.

— Нет, это очень простое заклятие, — он покачал головой. – Я бы такого не наложил. Всего лишь превращает человека в животное в соответствии с главным из владеющих им чувств.

— Что-то вроде тотема? – заинтересовалась Наташа. – Почему Стив не орёл?

— Потому что он хотел найти и защитить, — ответил Локи. – Орлы царят на недоступной смертным высоте.

— Хорошо, а Старк? – Фьюри обжёг взглядом колючий комок. Старк как раз развернулся и завалился на спину, наслаждаясь мягкостью чужой подстилки. Стив ткнул его носом в живот, и ёж забарахтался, мотая лапками в воздухе. – Он что, мечтал бегать с яблоком на колючках?

— Это распространённое заблуждение, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦА. – Ежи так не поступают, они насекомоядные.

— Хорошо, с жуком в зубах, — огрызнулся Фьюри. – Мы все знаем Старка. Не в его характере мечтать о тихой жизни в норе.

— Он всё ещё может напиться, — невпопад заявил Локи. – Я однажды видел пьяных ежей. Они наелись забродившей падалицы и буянили ночь напролёт.

Клинт нездорово хихикнул, очевидно, представив эту картину, а Локи добавил:

— Фокус этого заклятия в том, что человек не становится зверем. На самом деле он всё тот же, просто его облик приходит в соответствие с тем представлением о звере, какое...

— Я понял, — перебил Фьюри. – И почему же не выйдет вернуть их назад?

На него Локи смотрел безо всякой нежности.

— Потому что посмотрите сами и скажите – разве они хотят обратно? – спросил он.

Все, как по команде, уставились на бывших собратьев по оружию.

Ёж валялся на спине и пофыркивал от удовольствия. Пёс методично вылизывал ему живот; оба выглядели до неприличия счастливыми.

Смотреть на них было совершенно невозможно.

— Н-да, — выразила общее мнение Наташа. – Пожалуй, резонно. Вернутся – и придётся мириться, договариваться...

— Вспоминать гражданскую войну, — в тон ей подсказал Клинт. – Сэм уже летит из Ваканды, но я что-то сомневаюсь, что он сможет уговорить Кэпа вернуться.

— Очень вряд ли, — хмуро подтвердил Фьюри. – Ну и бардак. Ума не приложу, что делать.

Наташе на миг показалось, что его глаз полон ехидства, но это, видимо, был обман зрения. Зато Локи, явно наслаждаясь собой, протянул:

— Вообще-то есть один способ. Не уверен, что сработает, но лучше вашей смешной беспомощности.

Тор взял его за скованные руки.

— Если ты поможешь им, брат, я клянусь, что не останусь в долгу, — он вперил в Локи пронзительно-ясный взгляд, сокрушительный, как удар Молота. – Может быть, это и есть твой шанс заслужить прощение.

Локи зашипел, как змей, и короткое мгновение единения кончилось.

— Ну или хотя бы отвести от себя подозрения, — быстро предложил Фьюри. – У нас тут не так много магов, способных поставить такие ловушки. Ты, Стрэндж – пожалуй, всё.

— Подождите, — вмешалась Наташа. – Почему не подумать с другой стороны? Предположим, Лафейсон не врёт.

Фьюри зафыркал не хуже Старка.

— Предположим, — повторила Наташа. – Стрэнджу незачем превращать кого бы то ни было в животных.

— Точно, он хороший парень, — согласился Тор, — сотворил мне кружку с пивом. Бесконечную, — пояснил он в сторону удивлённого Клинта. – Но в мирах полным-полно колдунов.

— Точно, и один из них – Танос, — заявила Наташа, пристально глядя на Локи. Тот недовольно завозился и упрекнул:

— Слишком ты умна, смертная. Но это именно то, что я хотел предложить, так что – да, я помогу вам.

При виде Локи Стив предупреждающе поднял верхнюю губу.

— Остынь, гармово племя, — отмахнулся Локи и сел напротив. Ёж, мокрый от облизывания, неохотно перевернулся на брюхо и уставился на него без всякого пиетета. Захваченная отвёртка так и лежала неподалёку, и можно было не сомневаться: если что, ёж найдёт способ пустить её в ход. – А для тебя, пыхтящее чудовище, и имени-то не найти.

Стив начал подниматься на лапы, топорща шерсть на загривке, и Локи, про себя вознеся молитву ласковой Всематери, быстро прибавил:

— Вы никому не сможете сказать, и потому я могу признаться: это я вас зачаровал. Со дня на день на ваш смешной грязный мирок падёт беда, какой Мидгард не знал, и нет ничего приятнее, чем знать, что вы ничего не сможете с этим поделать. Ты, Капитан, будешь хорошим пёсиком и, может быть, со временем научишься ловить щит, а ты, когда-то Железный Человек, в лучшем случае закончишь свои дни в мусорной куче. Какое наслаждение!

Никто не успел рассмотреть, как это случилось. Впоследствии ПЯТНИЦА не раз гоняла запись на замедленном режиме, но каждый раз всё выглядело одинаково: только что на полу стоял рычащий пёс, а ощетинившийся ёж мелко подпрыгивал на месте, словно готовая броситься вперёд живая бомба, а в следующую секунду путаница ног и рук закрывала обзор и не давала увидеть выражения лиц.

Определённо человеческих лиц.

— Я сделал всё, что мог, — высокомерно заявил Локи, когда Тор заслонил его собой. – А эти смертные по-прежнему недовольны.

Старк так зашипел и зафыркал на него, что подоспевший Брюс всерьёз испугался рецидива.

— От греха подальше забирай его отсюда, — скомандовал Фьюри, обращаясь к Тору. – И позаботься о том, чтобы Хеймдалль глаз с него не спускал. Посмотрим, как он устроит Земле проблемы, сидя под замком.

Наташа вздохнула, но не произнесла ни слова. Зато Стив – он оказался за спиной Тони и совершенно автоматически обнял его, прижимая к груди в неосознанной попытке защитить, — сказал негромко:

— Тони.

— Пусти меня, — прошипел Тони, силясь выдраться и добраться до глотки Лафейсона. – Я ему покажу мусорную кучу!

— Тони, — повторил Стив, обнимая его крепче. – Включи голову. Он нарочно нас злил.

— Надо же, — восхитился Локи. – Бывают чудеса и в Мидгарде.

Тони дёрнулся было к нему, но почти сразу сообразил, что Стив, пожалуй, прав. А ещё – что привычное большое тепло, так часто и надёжно охватывавшее его со спины во время странствий по проклятым бруклинским подворотням, никуда не исчезло.

Зато иголки, которые он изо всех сил пытался уложить, чтобы не колоться, – пропали. И гнев, терзавший его с самого проклятого бункера, тоже.

— Я был ежом, — глупо произнёс он, изо всех сил пытаясь разозлиться на Роджерса. Это получалось не раз, с самого начала Гражданской войны, просто потому что злиться на кого-нибудь гораздо лучше, чем обливаться слезами и кровью там, в самой глубине несуществующего сердца, но сейчас Тони терпел крах.

Этот человек был псом. Носил его в зубах, ни разу не сжав их слишком сильно. Грел его своим телом, терпел голод и лишения, помогал проложить путь, готов был отдать собственную жизнь, и почему всё это? Потому что Стив Роджерс, бывший Капитан Америка, рванул искать его, как только услышал о том, что закадычный враг пропал со всех радаров. А рванул искать...

— Почему? – потребовал Тони, разворачиваясь к Стиву и с ужасом понимая, что вот-вот зафыркает. – Почему мы вообще превратились? Я просто работал!

— Не просто работал, — неожиданно мягко возразил Стив. – Ты сидел над бумагами... и телефоном. Наверное, думал обо мне.

В этой короткой фразе звучало столько неловкой, обречённой надежды, что проняло даже Фьюри. Он поднялся и, кивнув собравшимся, скомандовал:

— Все по местам. Оставьте Старка и Роджерса в покое, пусть... выяснят свои межвидовые биологические трудности.

Уходя, Клинт открыл было рот, но тут же получил по затылку от Наташи и вынужденно смолк.

— Биологические трудности, — повторил Тони, кривя рот. – Какова формулировочка-то, а?

— Я её тоже не одобряю, но лучшей придумать не могу, — сообщил Стив, внимательно глядя на него – тем самым взглядом, полным немой преданности, который Тони слишком хорошо помнил и который грел его холодными ночами в поганых закоулках гигантского города. – Тони. Ты всё ещё зол на меня?

— Будь уверен, ещё как! – полыхнул Тони. – Хоть что-нибудь способно научить тебя не бросаться в самое пекло, а? Что, если бы это было необратимо? Или мы превратились бы в пару кучек пепла? Или...

— Но ведь не превратились, — Стив снова поймал его, на этот раз за плечи, и на секунду Тони показалось, что он опять сделался маленьким колючим комком решимости и голода. Что Стив снова возьмёт его мягкой розовой пастью и... бред. Конечно, бред. Но казалось всё равно. – Я не мог всё так оставить. Тебя нигде не было, и я знал, что ты в беде.

Тони отвёл глаза. Знать, что Стив готов броситься к нему на помощь после всего, что между ними было...

— Я не стал бы убивать Барнса, — проговорил он то главное, что болело больше всего: что Стив так не доверял ему, что молчал и таился два грёбаных года, рассказав правду, только когда его припёрли к стене. – Не знаю, кем надо быть, чтобы подозревать меня в таком. Ты мог просто рассказать, и Земо со своим планом утёрся бы. Но ты решил иначе. Почему, а? Я бы понял. Я бы правда понял.

Стив осторожно потянул его к себе. Была долгая секунда, когда Тони мог упереться и остаться на месте – Стив бы отпустил, в этом не было сомнений, — но что-то более сильное, чем обида и злость, сказало своё тихое веское слово, и Тони позволил обнять себя по-настоящему.

— Знаю, — шептал Стив. Он был огромный, золотой и тёплый, всё как раньше. До всей их безумной ссоры, до войны, до бесконечного путешествия по трущобам и улицам. – Знаю, Тони. Прости меня.

— Давно уже, — выдохнул Тони. Это было правдой: он мог злиться на Роджерса, мог не понимать его, мог быть в ярости... и не мог, как ни старался, перестать его любить. Любовь росла в нём, тихая и страшно огромная, время от времени кололась, как ёж, а все последние жуткие месяцы выла и тосковала, как брошенный пёс, и ничем было её не унять. – Но всё равно – почему? Я был недостоин?

— Не в тебе было дело. Я боялся, — просто сказал Стив. – У нас только-только начало... начало получаться что-то...

Он замолчал и опустил глаза, большие руки напряглись, прижимая Тони теснее, и это было как вернуться домой – не в пустую бесприютную Башню, не в одно из роскошных безликих зданий, которыми Тони владел и которые искренне ненавидел, а словно опять оказаться у тёплого, грязно-золотого пёсьего бока, слышать ровное дыхание и маленьким ежиным умишком понимать, что находишься в безопасности. Под защитой. Что сам отдашь всё, что угодно, чтобы спасти того, кто рядом.

— Начало, — шёпотом подтвердил Тони. Он помнил ту тягучую, невыразимую словами сладость, что начала расти между ним и Стивом – и закончилась ничем. Он так думал до сих пор, проклятый идиот, а сейчас оказывалось, что... – И ты испугался – чего? Что я не сумею понять, где Барнс, а где ГИДРА?

— Говард был хорошим другом, — глухо сказал Стив. – Не таким давним и близким, как Баки, но всё-таки хорошим. Знаю, отцом он был не ахти...

Тони горько хмыкнул.

— Но я не мог себя заставить, — прошептал Стив. – Правда. Стоило представить, как я приду и расскажу тебе – эй, Тони, у нас никогда ничего не было просто, но ты нравишься мне больше, чем прилично, я скучаю по тебе и ума не приложу, что со мной такое творится, но то, что между нами, мне дорого, и кстати, мой лучший друг, вполне возможно, убил твоих родителей, живи теперь с этим, — у меня язык прилипал к нёбу. Прости.

Несколько секунд Тони молча смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, чудится ему или уже-не-безупречный Стив Роджерс только что признался ему в собственной слабости. И, кажется, не только в ней.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, наконец, — мне страшно хочется дать тебе по зубам. Как раньше.

— А мне, — в тон ему ответил Стив, — страшно хочется взять тебя в зубы и нести. Как раньше.

Тони сипло рассмеялся и прижал его к себе, с силой стиснув пальцы на крепком загривке.

— Чёртов честный идиот, — прошептал он, с изумлением чувствуя, что катавшийся в горле колючий ком обиды исчез, как не бывало, — господи, Стив, ты нечто. Всю жизнь говорить правду и ничего кроме, как под присягой, и в самый неподходящий момент...

Стив вздохнул – глубоко, шумно, как пёс, виноватый и знающий это, но надеющийся на прощение.

В следующую секунду Тони уже целовал его в мягкие солоноватые губы – сложное дело, совершенно недоступное ни ежу, ни собаке, — и не думал ни о Локи, ни о заклятии, ни о предсказанной беде. Всё это было пустое, неважное. Со всем они могли справиться вместе. Выстоять перед любым врагом – вместе, в точности так, как Стив обещал ему тогда, когда без вины виноватым оказался сам Тони.

— Имей в виду, — выговорил он, когда Стив, тяжело дыша, отстранился и уставился на него новыми, ошалевшими от нежданно обрушившегося счастья, глазами. – Имей в виду, Стив, я сам понятия не имею, чем всё это может кончиться.

Стив серьёзно кивнул.

— Главное – что мы снова люди, — произнёс он, пальцами касаясь щеки Тони так же нежно, как в своё время касался его носом, обнюхивая и стараясь не напороться на иглы. – Люди... могут больше, чем звери. Прощать. Договариваться.

— Целоваться, — предложил Тони, усмехаясь. – Что там Фьюри говорил про межвидовые трудности?

— Их больше нет, — улыбнулся Стив, гладя его по щеке. – Остались обычные, людские. С ними мы справимся, как думаешь?

Тони кивнул и поцеловал его снова.


End file.
